the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek Forever After/Credits
Full credits for Shrek Forever After. Logos Closing Directed by Mike Mitchell Produced by Gina Shay Produced by Teresa Cheng Executive Producer Aron Warner Executive Producer Andrew Adamson Executive Producer John H. Williams Written by Josh Klausner and Darren Lemke Based upon the book by William Steig Music by Harry Gregson-Williams Editor Nick Fletcher, a.c.e. Head of Story Walt Dohrn Production Designer Peter Zaslav Visual Effects Supervisor Doug Cooper Head of Character Animation Jason Reisig Head of Layout Yong Duk Jhun Art Directors Max Boas Michael Andrew Hernandez Associate Producer Patty Kaku-Bueb Production Manager Tony Cosanella ARTISTIC SUPERVISION Animation Antony Gray John Hill Marek Kochout Jason Ryan Lighting Greg Lev Betsy Nofsinger Marc J. Scott Pablo Valle Character Technical Direction Jeffrey "JJ" Jay Sandy Kao Modeling Joshua West Surfacing Lisa Slates Connors Effects Alex Ongaro Character Effects Oliver "Olee" Finkelde Crowds Allen Stetson Technical Direction Munira Moiz Tayabji Final Layout Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Stereography Phil "Captain 3D" McNally Matte Painting Justin Brandstater Supervising Sound Editors Ethan Van der Ryn Erik Aadahl Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer Casting by Leslee Feldman Crawl Art CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES STORY Story Artists Rejean Bourdages Justin Hunt Joel Crawford Maggie Kang Ryan Crego David Smith Derek Drymon Paul Fisher Anthony Zierhut Bryan Andrews Additional Story Artists Greg Miller Steve Hickner Chris Reccardi Raman Hui Mike Stern Jorgen Klubien Spyros Tsiounis EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Production Supervisor Michelle Jurado Visual Development Andy Bialk Peter Maynez Paul Duncan Facundo Rabaudi Natalie Franscioni-Karp Griselda Sastrawinata Daniel Hashimoto "Hashi" Paul Westacott Leighton Hickman Felix Yoon Additional Visual Development Nathan Fowkes Ronald A. Kurniawan Tianyi Han Kenard Pak Yoriko Ito JJ Villard Jon Klassen CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Production Supervisor Joe Crowley Character Technical Directors Zsoka Barkacs Candice Miller James Mitchell Cockerham Tom Molet Gilbert Davoud David Otte Daniel Dawson Luca Prasso Christina N. de Juan Gaurav Shenai Nathaniel Dirksen Jeffrey Smith Golriz Fanai Russell L. Smith Justin Fischer Javier Solsona Michael Scott Hutchinson Michael Leon Ware Additional Character Technical Direction Donald Campbell IV Lucia Modesto Valentina Ercolani Dick Walsh Li-Lian Ku John Wilson Yoon MODELING Modelers Nadja Bonacina Richard S. Lee Juan Pablo Chen Steve McGrath Joachim de Brunier Paul Schoeni Angela Ensele Firebaugh Armando Sepulveda Ki Jong Hong Bear Williams Ardie Johnson Phil Zucco Jaewon Lee SURFACING Production Supervisor Laura Howe Surfacers Jessica Canter César Alejandro Montero Orozco Ed Deren Tsun-Hui Andrea Pun Sandy Dong Brian Ratchford David Svend Karoll Hayyim Sanchez Sean Kenny Young Song Linda Kurgpõld David Valdez Taylor Moll John Wake Tomijann Nabors Feng Xie Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Alex J. Levine Production Coordinator Tim Kwan LAYOUT Production Supervisor Jessie Carbonaro Rough Layout Artists Cortney Armitage Victor Robert Corey Hels Matthew Schmidt John W. McInnis Henry Vera Mark Mulgrew Aaron Weldon Dan Pilgrim Kenneth Wiatrak Final Layout Artists Lorenzo Russell Bambino Josh LaBron Stuart Campbell Brian Riley Jason Carter Steven Sorensen Christopher Ell Joseph Thomas Stan R. Haptas Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Fadi Basem Kandah Ryan Neil Williams ANIMATION Production Supervisor Rafael Chaidez Animators Manuel Almela Mary Ann Malcomb Manuel Aparicio Stephen Melagrano Chris Capel David Pate Michelle Cowart Pierre Perifel Steve Cunningham Antonin Plante Donnachada Daly Luke Randall Eric Deuel Marco Regina Ken Fountain Jean-Francois Rey Jacob Gardner Pres Romanillos Willy Harber Ben Rush Martin Hopkins Tal Shwarzman Steve Horrocks Theodore Ty David Hubert Benjamin Willis Anthea Kerou Onur Yeldan Philippe Le Brun CHARACTER EFFECTS Character Effects Animators Yiqun Chen Cherie Rye Jason Doss Paul Timpson Christopher Frobose Cassi Walls Stephen Heidelberg Eric Warren Joe Hughes Jason P. Weber Rob Nitsch Ron Williams Andrea Paolino Hock Hian Wong Noah Peterson Navin Martin Pinto Neil Yamamoto Olee Additional Character Effects Animators Mira Arte Jalil Mohammed Joong Ryang Choi Mathias Rodriguez Jennifer Lasrado Andy Silvestri Daniel Khin Lay Joe Ark Sun John Lee Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Production Coordinators Kelly Matthews • Sajmun Sachdev CROWDS Crowds David Bazelon Scott Raymond Erin J. Elliott Jeff Sullivan Spencer H. Knapp Dan Warom EFFECTS Effects Animators Evrim Akyilmaz Aaron McComas Charles Anderson Zeki Melek Shinsaku Arima Gustav Melich Wes Chilton Mark Newport Ashraf Gamal Ghoniem Luca Pataracchia Tim Hoff Nikita Pavlov John Hughes Alessandro Pepe Lucas Janin Jason Porath Michael L. Jones Alex Timchenko Domin Lee Matt Titus Jaemin Lee Masahito Yoshioka Yancy Lindquist Can Yuksel Michael Losure Xiao Zhang LIGHTING Production Supervisors April M. Struebing • Malia P. Russell Lead Lighters William E. Arias Benjamin Lishka Matthew Clubb Michael J. Manza Shaun Collaco M. Scott McKee Archie Donato Don Taylor Dale Drummond Ozgur Ustundag David C. Lawson Lighting Artists Jess Bressler Erik Mattson Max Bruce Kevin McDonald Clint Colver Marc Miller Christian Cunningham Patrick O'Brien Caine Dickinson Rupali Parekh-Sharma Avedis Ekmekjian Jeff Srimane Ranasinghe Angela M. Eliasz Dennis Recchia Matthieu Grospiro Roman Robbins Robert Holder Eric Roth Lok Ming Hwa Osamu Takehiro Soo Kyung Kim Ka Yaw Tan Han Lei Lisa M. Tse Lyndon Li Benjamin Venancie Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Farid K. Yazami Pietro Materossi Douglas Yoshida Additional Lead Lighters Sebastien Chort Gina Lawes Susan Hayden Additional Lighters Brian Ellebracht Igor Lodeiro Shane Glading Mark F. Macready Glen Gustafson Jonathan Fletcher Moore Gregory Jennings Alberto Noti Amanda Johnstone Nic H. Panagos Cindy Hong Mary Payne Kurt Kaminski Priyes Shah Blaine Kennison Brock J. Stearn Ginka Kostova-Little Kenji Sweeney Kenny Lam Jimmy Valladao Donna Lanasa Sondra Verlander Dan Levy Marko Vukovic Shanna Chang Lim Technical Assistants Justin Dobies Daphna Wegner Christopher Edwards Eugene Wen Scott Mankey TECHNICAL DIRECTION Lead Technical Directors Dan Golembeski • Stephen Krauth Technical Directors Brad Achorn Amy Sun Kwa Herve Bizira William Otsuka Justin Carcasole Joyce Pan An-Lon Chen Pranay Patel Barry Dempsey Steve Petterborg Crystal Fong Tannaz Sassooni Shaila Haque Nigel W. Tierney TJ Jackson Anthony Tyler Additional Technical Direction Matt Davis Michael Ross Jung-Hyun Kim Ilia Standish MATTE PAINTING IMAGE FIX Production Supervisor Robyn Mesher Paint Fix Artists Jasper M. Baltzersen Michelle Ka Michelle Kater Michael James Baula Erin Lehmk Erin Lehmkühl Matt Beightol Marc Mach Marc Machuca Liz Borges-Herzog Melissa D. Melissa D. Moss Craig Cannon Andrew Pu Andrew Pungprakearti Kevin James Coyle Britton Tay Britton Taylor Cassandra Fanning Mauricio Va Mauricio Valderrama Michael Farley Carrie Vane Carrie Vanetten Bill Gumina Production Coordinator Rachel H. Slansky PRODUCTION ACCOUNTING & FINANCE CASTING CHOREOGRAPHY Choreographer Michael Rooney Dancers Kelsey Bourg Fred Odgaard Amy Boyes Catalina Rendic Teddy Forance Michael Peter Riccio Liinda Garisto Oskar Rodriguez DJ Guthrie Dana Wilson AJ Harpold DREAMWORKS ANIMATION STUDIO MANAGEMENT Global Department Managers Bernie Gallardo Lautrette Stacey Moreno Bonnie Lemon Franco Pietrantonio Traci Mars Angelique Yen POST PRODUCTION TBA MUSIC TBA DREAMWORKS ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT TBA DIGITAL OPERATIONS TBA TECHNOLOGY MANAGEMENT Rentel Technology Coordinators Lori A. Arntzen Jenn DiBella-Ferrari Joe Bauman Katie Hardin Christina Gonzalez Castaneda Dan Malone Administrative Assistants Sofia Bresson Katya Serik Rachel Campbell Rich Lee Shawnis Tinker THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND PDI/DREAMWORKS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION TBA SPECIAL THANKS Jonathan Aibel Gaby Allan Michael Andrews, A.C.E. Glenn Berger William J. Caparella Jennifer Crittenden David Lindsay-Abaire Tom McGrath Conrad Vernon T.I.P Breakdancing Crew “The Hollywood Sign™” is used with the permission of the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce Soundtrack Available on SONGS "Dueling Banjos" Written by Arthur Smith "You've Got A Friend" Written by Carole King "One Love" Written by Bob Marley "Isn't It Strange" Written by Scott Hoffman and Jason Sellards Performed by Scissor Sisters Courtesy of Polydor Records Ltd. (U.K.) Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Birthday Bash" Written by Walt Dohrn and Gina Shay "Top of the World" Written by Richard Carpenter and John Bettis Performed by The Carpenters Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Tomorrow" Written by Martin Charnin and Charles Strouse "Papa Don't Preach" Written by Brian Elliot "The Greatest Love of All" Written by Linda Creed and Michael Masser "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" Written by Edward Schwartz "Rumpel's Party Palace" Written and Produced by Mike Simpson "Happy Birthday to You" Written by Mildred Hill and Patty Hill "Click Click" Written by Dave Wakeling, Roger Charlery, Everett Morton, David Steele and Andy Cox Performed by Light FM featuring Lloyd Hemmings "Night Mare" Written and Performed by Jeremy Steig Courtesy of Enja Records "Sure Shot" Written by Mario Caldato Jr., Michael Diamond, Wendell Fite, Adam Horovitz, Jeremy Steig and Adam Yauch Performed by Beastie Boys Courtesy of Capitol Records Contains elements of "Howlin' for Judy" Performed by Jeremy Steig Courtesy of Blue Note Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "These Eyes" Written by Randy Bachman and Burton Cummings "Darling I Do" Written by Landon Pigg and Lucy Schwartz Performed by Landon Pigg and Lucy Schwartz Produced by d.Fly Schwartz Landon Pigg appears courtesy of RCA Records, a unit of Sony Music Entertainment "Orinoco Flow" Written by Enya and Roma Ryan Performed by Enya Courtesy of Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Shake Your Groove Thing" Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren Produced by Mike Simpson "Hello" Written and Performed by Lionel Richie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I'm a Believer" Written by Neil Diamond Performed by Weezer Weezer appears courtesy of DGC Records "For Once in My Life" Written by Orlando Murden and Ronald N. Miller Performed by Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Right Back Where We Started From" Written by Vincent Edwards and Pierre Tubbs Performed by Maxine Nightingale Courtesy of EMI Records Ltd. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder COPYRIGHT © 2010 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits